BOX R SEGUNDA TEMPORADA
by akirakiss28
Summary: GRACIAS AL EXITO DE LA 1ER TEMPORADA DE "BOX R" SE LOGRO UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA,PERO ESTA VEZ, NATSU KITAGAWA VUELVE PARA ATORMENTAR AL NUEVO MAESTRO DE QUIMICA, HARUE TOMOE,INTERPRETADO POR NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE:TSURUGA REN.


**AQUI TARAIGO UN NUEVO PROYECTO, EL CUAL ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL LEERLO. ES UNA IDEA QUE RONDABA MI MENTEDESDE HACE UN TIEMPO, Y NO QUERIA DARLE VIDA PUES AUN SIGO CON "LA DIOSA" Y SIENTO QUE NO PODRE CON TODAS LAS HISTORIA, PERO LO INTENTARE(PORQUE TAMBIEN ESTOY CON "UN SALTO EN EL TIEMPO")**

**SIN MAS QUE APORTAR, LES DEJO EL NUEVO FIC.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1.

El actor no. 1 de Japon,Tsuruga Ren se enfrenta a un nuevo reto actoral, dar vida a Harue Tomoe, profesor de química recién graduado, en la segunda temporada de "Box R", en la que "su Kyoko" interpreta a la mortalmente sensual, Natsu Kitagawa.

-¡lo hare!-dijo mientras golpeaba bruscamente el libreto sobre el escritorio del presidente Takarada

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto este

-sí, seguro

-pero, ¿ya leíste el libreto?

-la mayoría

-¿y aun así…? No termino la pregunta pues fue interrumpido

-si no lo acepto, ¿se lo ofrecerán a alguien más, no es así?

-bueno, sí. El director solo tenía dos nombres en mente, tú y el otro era Murasame Taira- contesto.-no, eso no, sería peor que lanzarle a Kyoko a los leones.

-¿y a tu lado no corre riesgos?

-sabré refrenarme.

Takarada sonrió astuto como siempre. Había sido buena idea mandarle a uno de sus escritores preferidos al director de "box R" y sugerir sutilmente el nombre de Tsuruga Ren para interpretar este papel.

Por su parte, la cabeza de Kyoko casi explota por sobrecalentamiento al leer el nuevo guion para la segunda temporada de el afamado dorama.

-¿que el director se acaba de volver loco?-le grito a Sawara-san-¿Por qué Natsu tiene que pasar de ser una acosadora, a ser una …pros…prosti…!eso!

-al parecer quiere explotar un poco más el lado sensual de tu personaje, y aunque las escenas son algo fuertes, no son explicitas, todo es más bien "sugestivo".

La penetrante mirada der Kyoko casi apuñalaba al pobre hombre que se encogió del susto, tras recordar lo que esa chica era capaz de hacer si las cosas no le iban bien.

-Kyoko-chan, te recuerdo que no te puedes negar.

Ella suspiro derrotada, Sawara tenía razón

-solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Quién interpretara a Harue tomoe?-si tenía que hacer esto, su única petición para Kami-sama, era que no cruzara en su camino a cierto actor de negra cabellera.

-la verdad aun no le sé, aunque se menciona el nombre de Murasame Taiga.

(el falso Yankee, cabeza de queso, será pan comido-Pensó ella)

Pasaron los días y pronto se llegó la hora de grabar los nuevos episodios de "Box R", durante todo el tiempo se siguió oyendo el nombre de Murasame para dar vida a Harue-sensei, un recurso publicitario, cortesía de Takarada Lory; incluso los miembros del staff creían que iban a trabajar junto a aquel actor, para que no se filtraran rumores acerca del verdadero actor que daría vida al joven profesor.

Al fin. Kyoko estaba completamente sumergida en el papel de Natsu, la escena comenzó a grabarse.

El salón de clases 2-1 de la escuela secundaria "Tokyo del oeste" era un caos, el semestre anterior el viejo profesor de química Ryosaki Okata, decidió jubilarse luego de soportar todo un año las constantes maldades de la que él llamaba "la hija del diablo" y a pesar de que se encontraban ya en la segunda semana de clases, la escuela aun no encontraba un sustituto, hasta ahora.

-chicas, ¿ya lo oyeron?-entro una emocionada Yumika-el nuevo titular de química es un verdadero Adonis.

Natsu que estaba al fondo del salón, siendo maquillada por Kaori, se rio al instante.

-¡niñas ingenuas! ¿Cómo pueden creer que cualquier viejo rabo verde puede llegar a ser un Adonis?

-no Natsu, oí que es muy joven y guapo…

Yumika guardo silencio al abrirse de golpe la puerta, dejando ver la escultural figura de un alto pelinegro de tierna mirada, que deseaba cumplir al fin su sueño de toda la vida, dar clases.

Todos los jóvenes actores quedaron estupefactos al ver el rostro del nuevo antagonista de la serie. Ese era Tsuruga Ren, ¿Cómo antagonista? Incluso Kyoko olvido las líneas que tenía que decir una vez que el nuevo profesor se presentara.

-¡corte!-grito el director. (Justo la reacción que esperaba-pensó)


End file.
